The Quests of a Female Jedi
by Dani5
Summary: A little boring at first but it will get better. It's about a young woman who suffers amnesia and tries to reach her destiny while trying to figure out her past. You got it! Her destiny is to become a female jedi.
1. Gaxiee's Stay

It was a hot morning in the deserts of Tatooine. Gaxiee Win settled in her temporary dwelling. She had been taken in by a family of a husband and a wife the day before. A man lived there as well, a young man. Gaxiee didn't know who he was, she never spoke of him.  
  
"I was orphaned at the age of three, so I was told," said Gaxiee to the house inhabitants.  
  
" 'So I was told?' what do you mean by that?" asked the woman "Who was taking care of you before your stay here?" she continued.  
  
"Stay? Eliothia, she cannot 'stay' here for more than a week, you know," her husband interrupted the conversation attempting to whisper.  
  
Gaxiee had pretended that she didn't here the last phrase, she had no place to call as a home. "Eliothia, that's your name? It's beautiful, it sounds somewhat familiar," Gaxiee forced her eyes to close when she realized she just proved she had heard them with her previous sentences.  
  
Eliothia's husband looked at her with a face as though he was telling her to leave his property.  
  
"Ma-Maybe we should get introduced before we make our plans," suggested Eliothia. She knew it didn't sound as polite as she would have hoped.  
  
"My name, er, my name. My name is G-Gaxiee. Gaxiee Win." she managed. "I don't think I will be staying long, I can leave now. I'm sorry," she continued to scatter words.  
  
"Why are you sorry, dear?" said Eliothia.  
  
"Nothing, maybe I should just go," She stormed out.  
  
Eliothia noticed what appeared to be a bleeding sore on the back of her right leg as she tried to walk out. This may have explained Gaxiee's weak attitude.  
  
"Oh, darling. Stop right there, you're wounded," Eliothia exaggerated.  
  
Gaxiee slowly looked down. She grew a worried face, looked back at Eliothia, and began to run. She ran farther and farther until she could reach the markets and stalls of Tatooine.  
  
She tried to get help but was completely inarticulate when she tried to speak with the store owners.  
  
An old woman saw her wound. She looked at her face and said nothing.  
  
Gaxiee let out a tear.  
  
Finally she said "Help me, please help!" she pointed to her leg with her dirty cracked fingernails.  
  
This was where a costumer who seemed to know quite a lot about treatments and home remedies had taken her into his house.  
  
"Here, drink this," He instructed with a sour tone in his voice. 


	2. What's a Jedi?

"I know you may still be feeling ill, but do you mind telling me your name?" Gaxiee detected a rude tone in his voice. "I am Rane Koth."  
  
What a disgusting name, she thought.   
  
"Gaxiee, that is my name," she replied, still a bit shaky.  
  
"Gaxiee, that sounds like a Jedi's name," Koth said.  
  
"I hate jedi," she said. "they're so domineering, they're too serious. I cannot believe that they were sent here to help us."  
  
"I was a jedi," he smiled.  
  
Gaxiee seemed embarrased by the awkward moment.  
  
"A jedi? How was it like? Who did you kill?" she replied, gaining her strenth back.  
  
"So you are now interested in the force? I see," he said.  
  
"What's the force?" she questioned.  
  
"You know not of the force?" asked Koth. "I sound like Master Yoda."  
  
"Yoda? hmm..." this sounds familiar, she said to herself.  
  
"Enough questions; the force is all of the energy that surrounds us. It is not positive, nor is it negative. It is all of what /b," Koth explained.  
  
"Oh, I understand. And also who--or, what we worship," she said.  
  
"Yes, that is why we say 'May the force be with you;' We wish others luck and to be in control of the force," He proceeded.  
  
"Now that I know, I wish to know more of Jedi Master Yoda," she stated.  
  
"Yoda is just one of many famous jedi, there is also Qui Gon Jinn, a good friend of mine is Obi Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu strong and powerful, Saesee Tiin was another," he went on.  
  
Koth explained to Gaxiee about the rules of a jedi. He explained the levels of training (Padawan, Knight, and Master) until she was convinced she had, indeed, developed a liking towards the Jedi Knight Concept.   
  
The night was dark, a lunar eclipse layed upon Tatooine's two precious moons. All was calm.  
  
But the next thing Gaxiee knew, she was encountering Darth Vader. She could hear his breathe from accross the room. She turned arount to his face, and pulled her glowing green lightsaber out. Before she could attempt to slice his head as she had planned before, Lord Vader came in and shredded her arm in two. She cried "It is too soon. I am not ready." She could see Vader about to swing his arm violently, his unmerciful body ready to kill her. She screamed, just as she woke up. All was a dream. She couldn't sleep the rest of the night.  
  
It seemed to take a long time, but the next day had come. She'd been there for a week now.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" Koth asked one morning. 


	3. Podracing

"I was tired before, but I'm doing alright now. Why?" asked Gaxiee.  
  
"I have a surprise..." Koth said.  
  
"A surprise? I'm not exactly one for surprises," said Gaxiee.  
  
"We're going to the Outer Rim Podraces!" he said.  
  
Gaxiee noticed the sky. Bright pink, before dawn. How early was it?  
  
"Pod races? Today? Let's Go! I love pod racing," Gaxiee was excited.  
  
"It was my favorite sport as a child, up until that awful Sebulba started to race," explained Koth.  
  
Gaxiee looked confused.  
  
"But I thought he had been the champion for so long!!" she said.  
  
"Yes, but he hasn't exactly been very fair to his opponents." said Koth.  
  
The arena was not too far from Koth's home. They took a small stroll, it wasn't like they had transportation anyway.  
  
They finally arrived.   
  
"May I see your tickets?" asked a strange looking Ishi Tib. She was surprised that so there were no humanoids running the place. Only certain creatured. It also seemed like it had tight security.  
  
"Tickets?" Gaxiee asked Koth.  
  
"You will allow us to get through without any tickets," said Koth.  
  
"I will allow you to get through without any tickets," repeated the Ishi Tib.  
  
Gaxiee had heard about that certain mind trick and often heard kids pretend to play with it as a joke. She never really believed that it really worked.  
  
They walked inside the crowded arena.  
  
"We have a new ceompetitor racing today. His name is Anakin Skywalker. A nine-year-old Tatooine.. slave? Am I reading this right?" questioned the announcer (his first head).   
  
"Yes, you are. I personally think he doesn't stand a chance, especially against our reigning champion, Sebulba--Here he is right now, entering the track," said the announcer (his second head).  
  
Sebulba was waving, he seemed so obnoxious to Gaixiee and Koth.  
  
"And the race begins!" said the announcer. And so it did.  
  
They couldn't take their eyes off of the mini screen which showed how the race was going farther than their eyes could ever see.   
  
Sebulba had cheated his way out of almost every one of his competitors. She saw just what Koth was talking about now. There was one opponent left, she couldn't see who it was.  
  
"Sebulba has gotten passed everyone and has been going back and forth with.. ANAKIN SKYWALKER!" said the announcer. 


End file.
